Enchanting Rapture
by EnigmaLight
Summary: Konoha, a small kingdom, ruled by territorial societies, mercenary filled alleys and survival, the one key factor of life. In Konoha, survival of the fittest was the unspoken law. Then Uchiha Sasuke, the Shadow Prince, suddenly throws out a reckless bet that leads to his demise, and then they meet, teeth bared and all. Haruno Sakura was not pleased with this predicament, at all.


_I'm Finally back! Sorry, school has been in the way, but I finally got time to write again! YES! ._

_And I'm making my comeback with a new story! Woooo! Well, I realized that Naruto was set in like a ninja era(Lol don't mind this part, I was having my shower moment again...) and I texted my friend( at 2 a.m) a plot line and she said it was interesting. SCORE!_

_So instead of doing a ninja-ish plot, I've tweaked the story into being like normal Naruto but not... if that even makes sense..._

_Summary: __Konoha, a small kingdom, ruled by territorial societies, mercenary filled alleys and survival, the one key factor of life. In Konoha, survival of the fittest was the unspoken law. Then Uchiha Sasuke, the Shadow Prince, suddenly throws out a reckless bet that leads to his demise, and then they meet, teeth bared and all. Haruno Sakura was not pleased with this predicament, __at **all.**_

* * *

Enchanting Rapture

.

Give or Gain?

.

.

Sakura Haruno was not beautiful. That fact startled no one considering her lifestyle. She had no riches, no money to flaunt or clothes to flirt in, only thin silver coins that provided barely enough to feed her and her friend, Naruto Uzumaki. She wore worn, tattered, cloths stitched together messily and shoes that had worn down so much that she would get bruises if she didn't stuff her soles with extra padding. She never complained, clothes was of no importance.

However, she did have one redeeming feature. No matter the gender, size, strength, or intimidation, she would always win, _always_. Being quick-witted in the society she lived in was quite a blessing; therefore, when men tried to seize the opportunity to reach far into a woman's soul, she seized her own opportunity and stole. That's where the copper coins came from.

Sometimes, she would get a client who'd tell her to eradicate their enemy. She never declined. That would be rude, and Sakura Haruno wasn't rude, at least only when being polite gave her leverages.

So when a man came up to her asking to "find the Duke's wine vault and steal from it," she declined, saying that such a task should be worth more than what he offered, 23 copper coins. He was hesitant, but she had a point, wine was scarce. It was worth at least 2 silver coins.

Reluctantly, he offered his price. "4 silver coins now and 7 silver coins after you finish the deed." He narrowed his brows. "If you run away, I'll hunt you down."

She smiled, her vexing charms caused his suspicion to recede. "Have you ever heard the rumors about me? Well," She glared, her stare prickling his skin like thorns. "you obviously haven't. Pay me it all in advance, yes, all 11 silvers and I'll steal you the best wine in that cellar."

"And if you do run away? What-"

She interrupted. "I'll allow you to do whatever it is that you want with me."

He sneered. "Oh? So it's true, about you being pure."

"Is that the only thing you've heard about me?" She snickered, the air no long tense around her. "It's no surprise right? All little girls want to have their first with the man of their dreams, is that not correct?"

"Oh please. You? _Little_? I think not. And why would you believe in that bullshit _love?__ Please_! Money is what matters! Wealth, riches!" He snorted in pride. Sakura could only stare at the man, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Then, shall I up our deal?"

"How so, little miss?"

She smiled. "Since you are no one other than the minister of the chapel, 11 silvers are nothing to you. Please," Looking as innocent as possible, she smiled and said in an angelic voice, "if you buy me new clothes and food, I shall give you his whole cellar, every last bottle of wine shall be your's. Sound fair?"

Drunk on pride, the man snorted again. "Fine! Get me all the wine and I shall give you all you need."

She smiled. _Too easy._

"Then," She grinned, the same grin that made boys gush. "I'd like you to get me a new tunic and shorts, maybe a new pair of leather shoes would be nice as well. Better quality, more wine." She smiled sincerely and, putting one hand behind her back, bowed, pastel rose strands fell from her thin shoulder. "I promise to be back in three days time. If not, my side of the bet shall be made."

He grinned in satisfaction. "Then please," he leaned down, so close his breath sent a horrid chill through her body. "come back with the wine before I do away with your frail frame, _Miss__._"

"_Step back_, or you'll receive a blade to the throat. I never said to cross my comfort zone. You can only do so when my end of the bet is not met."

"Indeed," pulling out 11 silver coins and an extra 3 silvers, and dropped them in her tiny hand. He frowned somewhat. "What slender hands, what a shame to let them go to waste in the slums."

Taking back her hand, cold jade eyes glared at the man. "But you must remember, I am not a noble, nor am I a whore. I do not want the treatment that you give other woman. Being treated as a small, frail, _girl_ chips at my pride as a mercenary. Do not forget that my blade can sink into your neck quicker than a sniper's sharp shooting."

.

.

She walked in calmly, even though the mood in the guild warehouse was rowdy and rambunctious. Her brows scrunched together, looking for a stupid looking blond between the mass of sparing guild members.

She found him, going head to head with none other than Kiba, the guild's dog.

"You bastard! Using Akamaru is cheating!" Naruto, the blond, stood his ground against the canine duo with only a small blade in hand.

Kiba, the chestnut haired boy bared his large fangs at his opponent. "Akamaru and I," He patted the over-sized dog beside him, "are one in mind! If you don't like that, get your own partner!"

"Heh, I already have one, but it just so happens that she left before we even started sparing. She is no one other than Sak-"

Sakura clobbered Naruto right on the top of his empty cranium, he dropped, stars spun in his vision. "Who's who's partner?" She leaned down and smirked. "Are you sure you aren't _my_ partner?"

Naruto rubbed his sore head, his movements didn't sooth the aching pain of her punch. "Sakura! Why do you have to punch so hard? I need my brain to work tomorrow!"

"You don't need that empty thing for shit, idiot." retorted Kiba.

"What was that dog boy?"

"Dog boy? Shut it whiskered retard!"

"You wanna go?"

"Come at me!"

"_Enough_!" Sakura smacked the two upside the head and both boys dropped to the floor, crouching and whimpering in pain. "Unless you don't want to eat, continue to rip at each other's necks, it just means both of you will waste precious energy will I gain more for tomorrow."

Their ears perked at the mention of food. "You have food? From where?"

"My client." A smile spread from her lips, revealing pearl white. "He was too easy to fool."

Naruto spoke."What task is it this time? Let me help."

"Wine stealing."

All three were silent, even at the mention of 'wine' the entire guild grew quiet.

"_Wine? _That's dangerous Sakura!" The blond boy rose in protest, his face red in rage. "How can you make a deal like that without consulting me?"

She glared. "Since when did you know the word 'consulting'? Relax, I'm not going to get killed over stealing wine. You should worry about getting info on the Duke's wine cellar."

"But-"

"Sibling fights don't involve me." Kiba stood and walked away, his back to the bickering two. "Don't die when the guild needs you two."

Naruto frowned. "Aren't you going to help?"

"Why should I? Sakura made the deal. It's none of my concern."

Sakura smirked. "One slice of meat for every piece of information you get on the Duke's cellar." This caught his attention. _Good. _She thought._ Now he can't refuse._ "If you lead us there, I'll throw in even more meat."

His eyes slanted, multiple scenarios drifted through his head. Meat was meat. Give or take, he wanted that meat. "Fine. I'll look around tomorrow."

Satisfied, she smiled. "Good boy."

"Why are you going so far to get the wine?" Naruto asked.

Her smile darkened. "Give or _Gain_. I'll do what it takes to get that wine and sell it for gold. Then our guild can prosper like before. In my case, the minister gives, while I gain."

Naruto sighed. "Goddammit, you swindled another poor sap..."

She laughed and strolled away. "Survival of the fittest, isn't that right?"

"Hah, fine," He sighed and perked at an idea, his marine blue eyes lit in excitement. "but I want a new pair of shoes and a nifty new jacket!"

.

.

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Please give me your feed-backs! I'll try to update more often as well._

_EnigmaLight— 8:23 _


End file.
